A Night to Remember
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie get ready for a party with the guys.......(nothing sick)


A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF8…  They b-long to Squaresoft.  There is a song you might recognize in here!!! J

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!!!!!!" cried out a familiar voice.

"Ahhhhh!!!  Selphie!!!!  My gosh you scared the daylights out of me!" 

"Come on, Rinoa!  Get out of bed.  Quistis and I planned an exciting day today, so hurry up and get ready.  We've got a party to crash!"

The reluctant Rinoa lazily got out of bed, but slipped and fell on the floor of her dorm.  "Ooow," she winced.  

"Hehe," Selphie snickered under her breath.  "We'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria.  Don't take so long, okay?  Bye!"  She closed the door and disappeared into the corridors of Balamb Garden.

Walking to her bathroom, Rinoa changed into her usual blue outfit and brushed her teeth.  _Wonder what the girls are up to today…_After freshening herself up, she walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Rinoa!" greeted Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine.  

"Hey guys, so, who wants hotdogs?"

As usual, Zell blurts out "I do!"  They sat around a table and ate while chatting about training, tests, guys…………and speaking of guys………

"Where's Squall?" asked Rinoa.  She likes him very much, and the day wouldn't be better for her if Squall wasn't there eating with them.

Zell grinned.  "Guess he's still sleeping like a baby."  He laughed and looked around.  Everyone was hiding their faces, trying so hard not to burst out laughing.  "Hey, what's wrong with you guys?  It's not like he's behind me or anything, right?"  He looked back.  His eyes met with…………….Squall's.  "Uh…hey buddy!! How's your morning? Heh heh."  

"Good mornin'," greeted Irvine.

Squall rolled his eyes.  "Whatever."  Ignoring Zell, he looked at Rinoa.  Rinoa smiled sheepishly and continued eating.  "So, what's new everybody," he asked.

"Oh," commenced Quistis, "Selphie and I had made plans for us to go to a party tonight.  We're going to have a lot of fun!"

Selphie smiled.  "Okay people, the party starts at 7:00 p.m., so right now, we have only…" she looks at her watch, "8 hours to get ready.  So, Quistis, Rinoa, shall we go hit the mall and shop till we drop?"

Quistis stood up. "Let's go! Oh, and guys, wait for us at the club."

Rinoa looked up. "Yea, let's go."  She stole a peek at Squall.  He noticed and smiled at her.  _Gosh, he's so cute._  Rinoa looked around for Quistis and Selphie, and realized that they were almost near the exit door.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three girls arrived at the mall shortly.  "Oh, this is going to be a great party.  We'll get great outfits that will knock the guys dead, won't we?" exclaimed a quite excited Selphie.  

"Yeah, so let's start shopping!" Rinoa and Quistis shouted in unison.

They headed to a dress shop and started rummaging through the clothes.  _Hmm, what should I pick out?_ Rinoa thought.  _Something that will make Squall say, "Wow!"_  Rinoa continued going through.  _Aha!_  She reached out a beautiful satin black, spaghetti-strap dress.  

Selphie, going in the petite section, picked out a leather outfit.  It was a halter top with a tight mini skirt.  _This will knock Irvine dead._  Hehe. 

Quistis was going for the more sophisticated look; not too revealing and not too much cover.  Searching through the many racks of clothes, she finally found the perfect outfit.  A red tank along with a black, flare-bottom, twill pants.  _Perfect!_   

Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis went to the dressing rooms and changed into their picked outfits.  They walked out with their outfits to get each other's opinion.  

"So, what do you think?" asked Selphie.  The mini skirt made her legs seemed longer and skinnier.  

"Wow, Selphie!  Irvine's really gonna like this."  Quistis winked at her.  

"Oh shut up….but you think he's gonna like it?"

Rinoa smiled.  "Selphie, I'll bet you he's gonna go head over heals when he see you in that sleek outfit of yours.  By the way, Quistis, you look stunning."

"Thank you, so do you, and I think Squall is going to like it more than you do."

Rinoa blushed.  The girls went back in the rooms to change back and after set off to the cashier.  Back at the Garden………………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine looked at his watch.  "I wonder what the girls are taking so long just to buy some clothes."

"I guess they want to look their best for us, heh heh," grinned Zell. 

Squall also looked at his watch.  "Well, guys, it's 6:30.  Might as well go get changed at wait up for the girls until they arrive."  They went to their dorms and changed into their casual clothes.  Zell slipped in some of his blue jeans and a white shirt.  Irvine, changed into his black jeans and a white t-shirt, while Squall put on his black jeans and a black muscle shirt.  He wanted to look his best for Rinoa.  After they're ready, they set off to the club and waited there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Selphie's dorm, Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie changed and put on their makeup.  Quistis didn't want much of a dramatic look, so she put on some subtle, pale colors.  Selphie went directly to the dramatic look.  Her innocent-looking self didn't look innocent anymore.  Rinoa thought, _I don't want a dramatic nor a subtle look…..but I want something that would be noticing to Squall._  She reached for a dark red lipstick and put on some light blue eye shadow.  _I think this would be it. _

Quistis reached for her bag.  "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go!!" shouted Selphie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the club……..

"Man, what's taking those girls soooo long?" complained Irvine.  "How long would it be just to.."  He stopped.  About 20 feet away, he saw three ravishing looking girls walking towards Squall, Zell, and himself.  "Hey, hey ladies!  Why, hello Selphie.  You're lookin' pretty tonight."  Irvine escorted her in the club.  

Zell blew out a wolf whistle at Quistis.  "Oh stop it," Quistis blushed.  He escorted her in.

Squall looked at Rinoa.  _Man, she looks beautiful._  "Hi Rinoa.  You look….great."  _Great?_  What am I thinking?  She looks fine!

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled adoringly at him.  They went in together with their hands with each other's.

Selphie had already reserved a table for the gang, and they sat down with their dates.  Selphie tugged at Irvine's sleeve, hinting him to go dance.  "Wanna dance?" she stared at him with her dramatic eyes. 

"Sure Selphie, anything for this beautiful lady of mine."

Selphie looked at the two other couples.  "Come dance!"

Zell shrugged his shoulders.  "Nah, we'll just sit here."

Quistis looked at him.  "Oh no we're not."  She dragged him to the dance floor and they danced to the music.

Squall and Rinoa sat at the table and looked at each other.  Moments after, a soft song came up, and Squall motioned her to go dance with him. She smiled, took his hand, and went upon the dance floor.  She put her head against his chest.  She could hear his heartbeat.  Squall wrapped his arms around her body, like he never want her to leave.  _(music): So let me come to you, close as I wanna be._  Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast.  And stay there as I whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me……

Squall stroked her hair gently and whispered to her ear, "I love you."  The two of them danced romantically to the song.  

When the song was over, Squall and Rinoa left the party and went outside alone together.  They stood under the stars of the night.  

"They're beautiful," Rinoa said, looking to the stars.

"But not as beautiful as you," Squall answered.

They both smiled, and hugged.  Squall could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and he kissed her forehead.  Their eyes met.  Squall looked into the deep brown eyes of Rinoa, _his_ girl, and no one else's.  "I love you," Rinoa said softly.  She stroked his face, and slowly, her soft warm lips pressed gently against his………….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?!"  Rinoa woke up.  

Ok, ok, ok.  I know this is a crappy story, but hey, this is my first story. I will be writing more stories, so check back for more.  Please R & R, okiez?  Your reviews are my motivation.  Thanks. J


End file.
